


铃兰（ 又名：一次成功的英语教学）

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 晚秋初冬，晨间散步。莫名其妙……草地野合。几乎是pwp。
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin, 布普
Kudos: 18
Collections: 布普合集





	铃兰（ 又名：一次成功的英语教学）

**Author's Note:**

> 来自梅普群中一群all普的激情布普宣传。  
> 我，重操旧业（被迫营业）。

“这一小片洼地每年五六月份都会被铃兰花淹没。”

“铃……兰？”

“不是这么念的啦。”乔治愣了愣，接着为那个发音奇妙的词组憋笑道。

十一月的清晨，得克萨斯州的山雾是浸水的冷纱，飘来罩在彳亍信步的两人的肩头。他们也不知道离克劳福德农庄有多远了，因为周遭的一切都在氤氲的水汽中显得有些朦胧。小径不宽，正容二人比肩，不许他们站得太过松散。好在一高一矮二人身量都不太大，被挤进路边草丛里的危险尚不用挂记。

“抱歉。”留着香槟金色薄发的男人抿了抿嘴，垂着眼睑，好像有点过意不去的羞涩，“刚刚自学了两年英语……”

“不，发音这种东西多说几遍就可以纠正了。”乔治微垂视线以便对上弗拉基米尔向他投过来的眼神。弗拉基米尔的瞳孔在润湿的空气里看上去像是冲淡了颜色，在浅色的睫下显得单纯得像林边偶尔现身的鹿。这样一双眼睛，怎么可能在那样一个鲜红的国度里趟过那些地狱般的岁月？乔治根本不相信那一份份薄薄的材料告诉他的一个无情的国家机器、一个双手沾满鲜血的契卡、一个刽子手会和眼前这个向他展示锁骨前的那个十字架的温润男人重合在一起。所以，他选择了不相信。“你再念一遍，弗拉基米尔？”

“铃兰？”

乔治笑出了声，而弗拉基米尔也扯出了一个有些无奈的笑。

“你们俄国人的舌头到底是个什么构造？”乔治轻轻拍了拍弗拉基米尔放松的肩，“看着我：铃——兰——，短音，没有那个弹舌和重音。”然而，接下来乔治反而不好意思了，因为弗拉基米尔微微仰视着他，聚精会神地盯着他的脸看，“再来一遍？”

“铃、兰。”

乔治扶了扶自己的额头，尽管一串大笑已经到喉头了，他还是把它咽了下去，任凭那放肆的笑把他的内脏撕成碎片。“你能让我看看你是怎么发音的吗？”

“……就是，把舌头的中前部顶在上齿龈后面，再短的弹舌辅音……舌中也会不受控制地振动……”弗拉基米尔用半生不熟的英语艰难地解释着，而后半张开嘴，向美国朋友示意舌头的位置，似乎全然没注意到他的美国朋友有些呆滞。乔治愣愣地注视着一个本该是反苏手册第一页上标明的特殊职业的苏共党员，望着他过分挑衅的嫩色舌尖。“这个……”乔治咽了一下唾液，声音却还是显得干涩难听，“位置不太对，我来帮你纠正一下。”弗拉基米尔没有对他的热心表示感谢，或者，事实上乔治没有给弗拉基米尔多发出一个音节的时间。乔治的唇在俯身之间贴上了另两片微凉似晨雾的唇。克制而小心地，乔治用自己的舌尖轻轻将弗拉基米尔的舌尖向后顶了顶，到一个他认为正确的位置。然后，飞快地，乔治撤走了自己的唇。仿佛蜻蜓点水的吻让乔治自己恍惚起来，仿佛脑内又发生了一次911，刚才那个决定不是由他自己的大脑做出的一样。相较之下，弗拉基米尔竟然处变不惊，或者还没反应过来刚才发生了什么：他合着双眼，双唇保持着微张。

“铃、兰？”弗拉基米尔缓慢张开眸子，“这次对吗？”一个标准的发音从他口中吐出，伴之的是一个有些羞涩的笑容，和飞快地从肌底晕出来的绯红。

美国人没有嘉奖他，而是用双手抚上了他的颊侧。如果再给乔治一个机会，他必然会再次做出这个决定。乔治抛却了他的克制，凶狠地再次吻上了这个来自遥远的大洋彼岸的妖精：啊，也许也没有那么远，乔治告诉自己，白令海峡最窄处不过区区四千米。四下寂静，晨雾中的山野，隐隐闷着些半睡半醒的鸟声。弗拉基米尔的手自然而然般的搭上了乔治的肩，划过他的肩胛，接着是腰窝。而此刻乔治正忙于研究“俄国人舌头的构造”，并得出了“很精巧”的结论：它灵活又柔软，滑动间毫无阻滞，而且弗拉基米尔的口腔里有一股明显的清甜味道，这令乔治不由得思考今早他提供的早餐里有什么品种的浆果。不过想到这个，他有些沮丧了——他现在离克劳福德的卧室实在太远了。如果这一切发生在昨天傍晚，他敢保证弗拉基米尔这个点还应该趴在他身边熟睡着，就像那只被他嘲讽为“这也算狗”的小猎犬一样。

结束这个吻的时候，乔治才发现配合的些许不默契已经让弗拉基米尔的下颌沾满了亮晶晶的液体。无可名状的氛围沾染了雾气，令乔治的嗓音低哑了下去：“你冷吗？”明知故问：对方潮红的脸色十分爽快地代为回应。弗拉基米尔穿着一件浅蓝色的外套，里面则是一件料子厚实的白衬衣，整体上浅淡的颜色衬得他的肤色近似牛乳，此时血色映上来，看上去如同已经被乔治用了个烂熟一般。没有回应，弗拉基米尔抓在乔治卡其色外套衣摆上的手却是收紧了，好像在纠结什么。乔治尽量把语气放柔和，装作那份急切根本不存在：“要做吗？”弗拉基米尔张了张口，欲言又止，仿佛不理解陌生语言里隐晦的用词般歪了歪头，天知道这个小动作让乔治的心跳加快了多少。乔治强迫自己深呼吸，随后再次将手置于这个苏联特工的耳侧，一个词一个词地蹦出了一句话。

“我、想、操、你，就在这儿。”

弗拉基米尔瞪了瞪眼睛，瞳孔里映出美国朋友热切的面孔。

接着他轻轻点了点头。

乔治，当然不管他到底是不是领会了自己的意思，在神经冲动到达大脑皮层的一瞬，拖着弗拉基米尔，踉踉跄跄地滚进了那块属于初夏的铃兰的洼地。年轻的政治领袖被他狠狠按进了柔软的草甸，长青的厚厚绿丝绒阻隔了泥土，却还是避免不了衣服的脏污。尽管青草已无春夏多汁，但草汁想要摧毁他浅色的休闲服还是轻而易举的。乔治粗鲁地扯去弗拉基米尔下身的衣物时，弗拉基米尔的后背在草甸上磨蹭出了浓烈的青草香气。而草叶上的晨露更是沾湿了他的发丝。弗拉基米尔顺从地任由美国朋友摆布，双眼却瞥向别处。乔治的身上很快只剩下一件薄毛衣，而俄国人则在初冬的野外不着一丝。“你冷吗？”乔治再次询问，指节拂过弗拉基米尔的鬓发。弗拉基米尔诚实的点了点头。“很快就会暖和起来的。”乔治在他耳边私语，另一只手虚握住弗拉基米尔的性器，轻轻摩挲上端浅色的绒毛，挑逗尚未兴奋的前端。一只手滑下，在颈侧绕了个圈子，接着开始在乳尖流连。弗拉基米尔保持仰着脸的动作，向乔治掩藏着情态，但不时泄露的鼻音让他的掩藏聊胜于无。弗拉基米尔半勃之后，乔治欺身压上，将自己早已硬挺的勃起与对方的贴在一起，前后挺动起来。显然弗拉基米尔对这个毫无抵抗力，何况这个姿势让他正对着上方的乔治，藏匿表情成了一大难事。于是他轻轻叫出了声。清晨的山野间这声音突兀到刺耳，而对于乔治，这简直是上帝的馈赠。

“不要了……”

乔治对于弗拉基米尔发颤的恳求做出了一个怜悯的但疑惑的表情：“我还以为KGB的训练水准会再高些。”但粗喘把这句话折断成了好几截，不大听的出来里面嘲讽的意思了。可弗拉基米尔却因为这句话活像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，如同受到了什么超越阈值的刺激一般：紧接着他就射在了乔治的手里，或者说是乔治的性器上。见状乔治立即停下了动作，把精液抹在自己的勃起上，混着前液无比湿滑，正合适。架起弗拉基米尔的双腿，乔治用沾了精液的手指开拓他紧锁的后穴口。令他小小地吃惊了一下的是，里面并不干涩，甚至如为了他而准备好一样有些微湿，他将其归结为妖精的特殊体质，并没有付之以额外的心思。两根手指的动作令弗拉基米尔不自觉地微微抬起腹部。乔治的耐心已经耗尽，他抽去手指，真刀真枪地撞进了男人的身体。不同于手指的缓缓进入，性器在一瞬间完全埋入了炙热的甬道中。也不知发生了什么，弗拉基米尔已经疲软了的前端竟然又立刻昂起了头，起先在高潮后有些涣散的瞳孔又骤然缩紧。乔治只觉得自己快要被夹到立即缴械了，差点没直接泄进去，赶忙趁着最后的耐力抽插起来。一时间响亮的交合声响彻山野。弗拉基米尔咬着自己的胳膊，眼里溢出的尽是疯狂。“叫，叫出来，妖精！”乔治为了他的情态更加疯魔，较他有过之而无不及。弗拉基米尔的泪水在眼眶里打转。上帝，美国人在心里祈祷，他和六月天带露盛放的铃兰为什么那么像？年轻的政治家的胳膊被美国朋友拽开，浪荡的叫声立即灌满了乔治的双耳。乔治每一次笃定的撞击都令他的声调上扬再上扬，驱逐那惹人厌的冷雾。乔治一直觉得他的声音很好听，而此时他的声音成了乔治听过最美妙的音乐。若不是乔治到达了极限，他希望能一直听下去。在美国总统先生抽出性器之前，所有的精华已经尽数留在了苏共党员的身体里。与此同时弗拉基米尔也迎来了他的第二次高潮。这次高潮尤为猛烈：他浑身发抖蜷成一团，像将要溺水的人一样大口呼吸着。乔治紧紧拥住他，用鼻尖蹭着他的后颈，直到他彻底脱力。

乔治几乎记不得自己是怎么把高潮过两次的弗拉基米尔带回克劳福德的了。他只记得一场滂沱大雨来得正是时候。那场回程上猝然而来的雨，用狼狈遮掩了他们的狼狈。当他俩站在门廊上时，弗拉基米尔的裤脚都向下淌着水。不过只有乔治心知肚明：那不仅仅是雨水。

有一些事，乔治在自己的政治生涯中始终没有明白，即便是在那句“你冷血”之后。直到又一个铃兰花季后，他才知道自己忽略了些重要的东西：比如，铃兰成熟后那诱人的果实，有毒。

**Author's Note:**

> 我要是再天天看着太太们聊得热火朝天最后割腿肉的还是我我就把诸位扔给贝卢斯科尼。  
> 现在是2020年6月26日凌晨四点。  
> 这篇乱七八糟的东西诸位就随便看看寻寻开心吧，只是请同志们至少别让我饿死。(T＿T)


End file.
